


Eyes with No Soul

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Hamilton AUs [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Angst, First Hamilton fic, Happy Ending, Kinda anyway, Multi, Prisoner of War, Revolutionary Set, Revolutionary War, Tags to be added, Torture, king George is mad, protective Geprge Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: I own Nothing, now that that is settled, let's get into it!What if the term "We Negotiate the Terms of Surrender," had a whole new meaning? What if John lived to see our glory? What if Washington will do whatever it takes to get his son back...Well, we'll see how it goes.





	1. Chapter 1

The battle of Yorktown was horrific. During the day gunshots and cannons wouldn’t stop. During the darkness of twilight they would abandon the guns and ships, to fight up close to the British.

You wouldn’t know when, where, or what you were going to die by. 

Alexander desperately tried to keep his men safe, though the attempt was futile.

On the seventh day, a British redcoat stood on top of a few boxes that had been unharmed in the weeks past event. It wasn’t the redcoat himself that surprised the rebel, it was the fact that he was frantically waving a white hanker chief. 

All gun shots stopped, and the General William Howe stepped forward, and so did George Washington.

George actually had a quirk of a smile. “Let the negotiation begin.”

Howe just raised his hand. “Let’s have our personal aids meet. Heaven knows if we’ll kill each other if you and I meet.”

George considered it and beckoned Hamilton forward. “You know the terms that are non-negotiable. Get them, and were set. Remember; They’ve surrendered.” He whispered into the redheads ear. 

Alex nodded before walking in the middle of the invisible line that separated the two armies, to meet John Andrè.

“Andrè” Alex greeted.

“Hamilton, Washington’s favorite soldier.” John said sarcastically.

“Look can we just-“ Alexander started before he was interrupted by John Andrè raising his hand to silence him.

“We both know what the conditional terms are, and I’ll abide with them and so will my army. But we have a few more to discuss.”

“Such as?” Alex urged.

John leaned in, talking in a hushed tone. “Such as your play date -Laurens wasn’t it- Is under British gun fire right now. Now, we can call off there attack and save his life, but only with a price...”

Alex froze. God why did everyone have to know how protective he was over the ones he cared about! 

Alexander chewed his lip before responding, “what’s the price?”

“You come with us, Prisoner of war. Think of it Hamilton, your buddy will be saved, and all you have to do is sit in a cell until A: You win the war which is very unlikely, B: A rescue mission succeeds, again, very unlikely, or C: We kill you.”

Alexander didn’t hesitate to answer, “I accept.”

John smirked and nodded, “ Now go up to Washington and tell him.”

Alex paled. “He won’t let me.”

“But he cant control you either. We thought you would agree, so that’s why we wrote this.” Andrè pulled out a piece of parchment. “Just give this to him and he’ll know what’s happening. See you in like 5 minutes, Hamilton.” Andrè smirked in satisfaction before waltzing over to the brits.

Alex, who was still pale, walked back over to the Continental Army.

“Hamilton, what took you so long?” George asked.

Alex just took the piece of parchment under his arm and gave it to him. 

George unwrapped it and skimmed the delicate writing. His eyes widened, “no. You-“

“I agreed, and” Alex thought for a minute. “Just tell Eliza I love her.” Alex added

“They can’t just-“ George started, before Howe came walking over.

“We can George, he agreed. Now, according to the terms that our aids settled, my men and I shall board our ships and leave. “

Before George could protest, ropes were tied on Alexander’s wrists, which were in front of him.

Alex didn’t struggle as they bonded his wrists, or when they forced a gag into his mouth, or when they blindfolded him, or when they knocked him unconscious with the hilt of one redcoat’s bayonet.

 

—————————————————————

Alex woke with a pounding headache. He sat up weakly and tried to rub his temples, a feeble attempt to get rid of the pain, but his hands were stopped by a heavy chain on it. 

That’s when the past events kicked in.

Alex started pulling, yanking, struggling against the chains. Then he started thinking rationally again. ‘See where they lead to you dumb ass.’ He mentally scolded himself.

He used his right wrist to push himself upwards, leaning heavily on the wooden wall behind him. His eyes followed the chains which snakes over the wooden bunk he was on and under some red velvet curtains that cut off Alex’s perception of the room.

The floor rocked beneath him, telling him he was on a ship. He carefully swung his legs over the side of the wooden platform, making no noise. Alexander was irritated once his feet didn’t touch the floor. 

Then he started listening to the voices present. 

“- Are you sure that this is a good idea?” This voice was oddly familiar ‘Howe!’ Hamilton thought instantly. 

“Why, of course! Washington can’t win the war without him so we got this in the bag.” This voice was elegant and drawled on as if he expected every word to mean something to those who were listening. “Now go General, he should be waking up soon.” 

“Yes your Majesty.” 

‘Wait... Majesty?!?!’ Alex thought, perplexed by the thought of it.

A door clicked shut, and Alex strained to hear anymore words, but was startled when the velvet curtains were drawn back to reveal a towering figure leaning over him.

“Hello Alexander” he said joyfully.

“Who are you?” Alex said, trying to keep the mixture of venom and fear out of his voice.

“Me? Why I’m King Frederick George the Third. And you may want to try to keep that attitude in check, if not for your sake but for that friend of yours.

—————————————————————

Everyone was stunned at how the Brits left, without hesitation, smiling all the way.

Howe looked giddy with himself as he watched Washington’s facade crumble. His hardened military soldier exterior caving in. But as soon as he thought the wall was breaking, Washington composed himself and built the brick wall back up.

It wasn’t until the few army members that wanted to go back to camp and not drink were at camp, did Washington call an emergency meeting with the generals and Hamilton’s squad. 

“Sir.” Lafayette addressed him as he joined Nathaniel Greene, Henry Nox, and Phillip Schuyler in George’s office.

“Lafayette, no need for formalities, Son.” The comment almost made George laugh, almost.

“Ok, George, I just received word that Hercules is to um, how do you say- Wasted- to make it to the meeting, and how John Laurens is safely making it back to camp as we speak. “ Lafayette Confirmed.

Henry looked mildly impressed that Lafayette could call General Washington George without getting his head chopped off, while Nathaniel was thinking of his old days where if he got drunk it didn’t have a major effect on a war.

“Ok. I’ve called you in here to explain the terms of surrender this early morning.” George explained, but you could see the pain in his eyes.

“ But they surrendered, that wouldn’t have any effect of us besides the obvious reason right?” Nathaniel spoke up.

“Yeah. Where is your little fire-mouth, quick witted of an aid George? He could probably list all the reason it effects us.” Henry said sarcastically.

Lafayette’s mouth thinned and his eyes narrowed, but before he could defend his short friend, Phillip spoke up.

“That’s my son in law you know.” He reminded them.

“As much as I love watching this conversation, I feel as mon petite Alexander’s friend to protect him in this time here he can’t defend-“ Lafayette’s speech was interrupted by George.

“Alex went with the redcoats.” The pain was obvious now, as George did nothing to hide it

Phillip choked on air as Lafayette swore in french, Nathaniel fell out of the chain he was sitting in and Henry started listing very offensive names to call him.

“Why that slime bag, gold-digging, son of a whore-“

“Let me stop you right there, General Nox. He went willingly yes, but they traded a life for his freedom.” George slid the parchment onto the table.

Nathaniel picked it up and read the words off,

“ To The Continental Army-

We, the redcoats offered a deal to Alexander Hamilton. One that traded his life for another. Who that lucky person is you’ll figure out. 

Hamilton is now a prisoner of war, and we could easily give him back with the right agreements...” Greene’s voice drawled on with the rest of the letter. Once he finished it, he set it back on the table.

Henry, who was usually calm and peaceful, slammed his fist angrily on the table.  
“Why him? It’s always Hamilton! Just why?” He finally spoke after moments of silence.

“I don’t know, I’ll tell the others once they arrive back.” Lafayette mumbled, the energetic 19 year old Major General at a loss for words and silent for once.

Suddenly Phillip’s eyes widened. “Who’s telling Eliza?” He asked.

That question hung thick in the air, and no one wanted to answer.

—————————————————————

Catherine Schuyler’s voice sounded from the downstairs of the Schuyler Mansion, “Girls! General Washington and Phillip is here!”

Peggy was the first downstairs, which involved her jumping into her father’s arms and lots of hugging.

“Ah dear Peggy,” Phillip said fondly into her shoulder.

Peggy’s head popped up “your favorite daughter” She teased.

Angelica descended to stairs, and scoffed “I beg your pardon?” Angelica noticed General Washington standing in the doorway and nodded in recognition. “General.”

He tipped his hat and greeted Angelica “Ms. Angelica Schuyler, I heard you’d be married soon?”

“Oh yes. Sailing off to London as soon as your boys win our freedom “ she replied sarcastically.

“And Alex comes back alive.” Eliza said from the edge of the stairs, coming from the library in the House. “Did you bring him home?” She added hopefully.

Washington’s smile faded as did Phillips. 

At that moment, that’s when Washington realized that Eliza was carrying a small baby, and it took all of his soldier training not to break down and cry right there.

“Alex went off with the Redcoats in exchange for a friends life.” Phillip said, watching Eliza’s reaction.

“Damn him and his loyalty!” Angelica screeched.

Peggy suddenly turned very pale, but ran to her sister’s side, trying to calm Angelica down, and possibly to turn to Eliza at a moments notice. 

“ Eliza... you were what kept him going during Yorktown, the thought of seeing you and Phillip?” He looked to the other general for confirmation before continuing “I should know because I had to work with him those Seven days of pure hell, and believe me, you will see him again.” George finished his speech.

Eliza walked forward, the baby now in Angelica’s hold, and once she was close enough to him said “Thank You. I know you are a man of Honor and word, and will do anything to get him  
Back, and I thank you for it.” A tear leaked out of her eye, but she wiped it away, and stood her ground waiting for his response.

George was stunned to say the least, most widows-of-war would have slapped George or demanded that he get out of there house.

And the fact that she didn’t just made him more determined to let Alex see this angel of a girl once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander scoffed, “Why the hell would I watch my attitude your the sadistic bastard who wants to make poor people pay taxes that you put on them relentlessly,”

The king’s eyes narrowed and he drew a silver dagger from god knows where. He slowly put I against Alex’s face, bringing it to the side and leaving a thin cut on his cheek.

“I wouldn’t speak that way to your master, pet.”

Alexander’s eyes widened and pure anger crossed his features, “I am not a pet you son of a-“

The king laughed, “oh poor poor Alexander, “ the king’s hand that wasn’t holding the dagger moved to Alex’s face, caressing his cheek in an affectionate manor that made Alex’s stomach churn. “You really think you can get out of this one can you?”

Alex narrowed his eyes, “Of course, They’ll win the war and when that happens you are obligated to release me.”

“I’m the King, pet, and you’ll soon be in United Kingdom’s territory... our land, our rules. I don’t have to do anything you colonists say or even speak to your elected leader if you win.”

**********

John slammed his hand against the table, “What ten hell do you mean you don’t know where he is?!?”

George sighed, “We just don’t know John... they’re ships left and we don’t know which one Alex was on.”

Hercules fidgeted with the letter that was given to John and him to read, “But John, we can’t just storm Britain.”

“The hell we can’t.”

Phillip Schuyler looked at John, “In case you haven’t noticed, they are thinking about giving us our freedom, Laurens. As much as I want to kill the bastards that forced my daughters husband onto a ship that is currently sailing across the world, Alexander would want us too win the war first.”

Lafayette nodded, “What can we do too get him back?”

George looked at all of them, “I suggest you meet Jefferson in France, and go from there.”

**********

Thomas Jefferson walked down from home in Paris too the bakery down the road. He ordered the usual, Mac and Cheese, and sat down at a table outside, watching as people walked by, some in a rush, some walking around in leisure, most gossiping about the American Revolution.

A boy ran past them all, and headed straight towards Thomas. He looked hesitant before speaking in accented English, “A letter for you.”

Thomas nodded, “Merci.” 

The boy put the letter down and ran off to god knows where. Thomas opened the letter, and his eyes widened as he read it.

Apparently, some guy named Hamilton was stupid enough to get caught by Brittish forces, and Washington was sending over three men to try and negotiate for America’s freedom... while getting him back. 

Well, this vacation just got a whole lot more interesting.

*****

Eliza looked out the window of the house Alex bought for their family. Phillip was sleeping soundly on his crib beside her. She needed to be strong for him, even if he was only a baby and wouldn’t remember this.

Eliza looked up and spoke out loud, “Please, Lord, bring him back to me.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks were hell for Alex, he would fight against the guards that dragged him  
away from the wooden bunk and into what seemed to be the King’s quarters on the ship, but it would get him no where.

Fighting just made the King angry and when he was angry Alex would be punished by different means of torture. tt was just simple cuts with his favorite dagger, the next it was a whip, and after that it went to water boarding... Alex’s least favorite.

‘This is the fourth week.’ He thought as he heard a random soldiers foot steps come from outside the curtain, ready to bring him to King George. ‘Four bloody weeks.’ 

He didn’t struggle this time as the soldier, without a word, undid his chains and brought him into the dreaded captain’s cabin decked out for royalty.

The king himself was standing at the door looking giddy. “Your not struggling today Alex, I guess that’s progress!” 

The unknown soldier passed the chains off to the king and went back to his post.

George tugged Alexander inside, “Hmm... I think that a change of scenery is in order...” Frederick pulled Alex along the room until they were in the corner with a long brown box. 

’it's a coffin’ Alex shivered at the thought.

The king tied the chains to the sides of the box, ”This is where you'll sleep now.” 

Alexander was frozen on the spot as the king left him and came back with a leather band in his hands, and swiftly tied it around the young man's neck.

’a collar, a ducking coloar ’

********

George Washington sighed as he watched Aaron Burr come across camp with a message from all the other Generals in the army.

The rain came down and thunder crackled, and Burr stepped into his office soaking wet and panting.

“So?” George tapped his foot impatiently. 

“The plan is confirmed, they can be sent out on the ship that leaves in the morning.”

*********

Cathrine Schuyler held her grandson Phillip close. 

“Mom, it’s just supposed to be for a few months and I think a vacation upstate will help Eliza out.”

Cathrine nodded at Angelica, “Of course it’ll help, and I’m glad I get to help out by keeping Phillip here. Don’t worry, he will be safe Eliza.”

The mother in question nodded and before she could change her mind was tugged away by her sister wearing all pink.

*******

John Laurens looked out at shore they were leaving behind.

Washington has them board the first ship out, not that anyone needed any convincing, but they had to be undercover and wait.... until the time was right. That could be in a few weeks to a few years, and Alexander didn’t have that long. 

Who knew what Alexander could be experiencing right now... John knew first hand what being a Prisoner of War was like, it wasn’t pretty.

Sometimes they would hold back food and torture you for info you didn’t have. Other times it was just simple torture such as not telling a person the time of day.

John shivered as a strong wind came and sprayed a mist of water throughout the decks. He felt a strong hand on his bicep and looked to see Hercules was the one holding it.

John let himself be lead down below decks and too a table, where Lafayette was waiting. 

Hercules was the first to speak of the three, “We can’t just go into the palace, they would realize somethings up.”

A voice spoke out from some barrels, “And that’s why you’ll need our help.”

The three men’s heads whipped around to see three girls dressed in dark colors stepped out from the shadows.

The Schuyler Sisters were on the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander hated life. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of seeing Eliza again, even though that was like a far away dream.

He was forbidden to speak of any of his friends’ names, no ones. And if the king found put he was even thinking about one of them, he’d get a worse punishment then if he struggled.

He hated the dagger, the way the king cut through his skin and proceeded to talk of how beautiful he was covered in his own blood.

He hated the whip, it was hard to move for days after a particularly longer session.

He hated the tub of water below decks that his head would be forced into for extended periods of time.

Alexander hated being dependent on anyone, but that was what the King was trying to do. Make him dependent and fully in the palm of his hand. 

And it was kinda working.

Another thing he hated was being alone. Being alone met he was in the darkness.

And in the darkness there was silence, deafening silence. 

The king provided relief from that. The darkness was bad, but yet the King provided light. 

He even gave Alexander a notebook, and praised him for the smile he would wear every time he would write.

No. Alexander shook his head when the King wasn’t looking. 

Eliza. Eliza. The love of his life. 

He had a son. Phillip. Phillip. Phillip. Named after he father in law. 

He had to be strong. He had too be defiant.

He had to see his wife again.

****

George Washington paced in his small office, no sign of the redcoats in weeks, which he guessed was a good thing. Tons of soldiers recovered from Yorktown, and even more were sent home for a few weeks to be with their families.

No word from Jefferson, or the others yet.

Which was bad.

Or the ship which he sent Lafayette, Laurens, and Mulligan on. 

Also bad.

He sighed, he had to have hope. Hope is what got him through the war, hope will be what brings Alexander home.

*******

Jefferson put his signature at the end of his letter.

He sent it with one of his assistants to sail across the sea to Washington.

In just a few weeks, the ship would arrive. Then if they left immediately after, they could be in London in less then a month.

It was a wonderful plan, and it was bound to work.

It’s gonna kill two birds with one stone, end the revolution, and get this aid-de camp back that George seemed to care about so much.

*****

“What are you three doing hers?!” John hissed.

Peggy looked at him, “I’m sorry John, but we want to help Alex.”

“Your just gonna destroy our chances of getting him back!” Countered Hercules.

“Everyone calm down, I think that this is a good thing.” All eyes turned towards Lafayette, “Think about it, they wouldn’t expect female spies in the palace... and if one of you could be close enough to the king, it could help get Alexander back faster.”

“So your saying that my sisters and I would be spying on the king?” Angelica asked.

When seeing Lafayette’s hesitant nod, She smirked. “Let’s do this.”


	5. Chapter 5

Alex frowned slightly, the king has been awfully nice.

Too nice. It was just leading to something. He looked down at the quill he was holding, and continued to write.

The king liked it when he wrote.

Especially poetry.

The king liked poetry of all kinds.

Most of them were fun for Alex to write. And keeping the king happy was one way to get by, especially if he ever wanted to make it back to America-

‘Stop’ Alex mentally chided himself. ‘King, wouldn’t like those thoughts,’

Frederick hummed and sat down with a plate of food at a small table. “Come here Alex.”

Oh he was in a very good mood then, calling him Alex instead of ‘Alexander’ or ‘Pet’. He didn’t like the name ‘pet’, it was like the King wanted him to be completely dependent.

Alexander held his notebook close to his chest before walking over to the King and sitting cross legged at his feet. The King handed Alex a plate with bread and some salted boiled fish.

Ok somethings up, usually Alex just gets some scraps from the Kings meal. Alexander frowned as he ate the food quietly, the Kings voice ringing in his head “ _Pets should be seen and not heard_.”

Once he finished he sat quietly until the King decided to acknowledge him, “ I didn’t want to break the news too you, but I have to do it sometime.”

Alex’s head shot up, “Wh-what?” The king’s eyes narrowed,

“Dont speak pet, unless I specifically ask you too.” Alexander’s eyes widened a little in fear, before nodding furiously.

George smiled and patted Alex’s cheek, “Good pet. Now, I was saying about how I had to tell you something... I’m sorry Alexander but we won the war.”

Alex tensed, he knew that there was more, there had to be more.

“And in the chaos, houses were burned, civilian homes. Your wife, Betsy was it? Was trapped in a burning house after going back in for a boy named ‘Phillip’. Washingtons public execution was not a few hours ago, along with the soldiers known as, Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens, and the rest refused to say their name, in fear of their families being killed. More like they were cowards if you ask me.”

Alexander didn’t even realize he was silently crying until a teardrop landed on his shaking hands.

“It’s ok Pet, everyone you loved may be dead, but you’ll always have me, I’ll never leave you, I’ll always be here.”

Alex didn’t reply, he didn’t move, he didn’t acknowledge the fact that George was hugging him now, or the fact that the King was running his fingers through Alex’s hair in an affectionate manor.

Eliza. Dead. Gone.

No John to help him.

No more George calling him son.

Dead.

Gone.

Dead.

Images of Angelica and Peggy’s lifeless bodies with blood staining their bright colored dresses flashed through his mind. Blood. Gunshots. Once gray cobblestone now stained red.

His house he paid for in Harlem going up in flames and Eliza running in and dying with Phillip, sweet Phillip who he’ll never meet, crying as the temperature raised.

Firefirefirefirefire

John trying to fight back against the redcoats but only getting into more trouble, him shouting his name and yelling profanities at the guards as a noose was tied around his neck. Hercules being silent but strong as the wooden platform beneath him dropped.

Johnjohnjohnjohn

George being as stoic as ever as a gun was pressed to his temple and the trigger was pulled.

Gunshotsbayonetswarhorses

He didn’t even know the fate of Laf, the light of the war, the one who could make anyone feel like they weren’t in the midst of a battle, and at home, laughing with their buddies.

Did they ship him back to France to deal with his king? Did they exucute him alongside Washington?

Or the fate of the rest of the Schuyler’s, were they alive? Was Phillip ok? Was it just Eliza that died?

NononononoPhillip

The unanswered questions tore Alexander apart and that’s how, hundreds of miles away from his home, and almost across the sea to a foreign country, Alexander lost the will to live.

*****

George Washington sat in his office watching the snow fall through his window, Martha doing everything she could to make the room warmer.

Nathaniel Green sent him back to Virginia after a letter from Thomas Jefferson arrived, to be with his wife and get some much needed rest. The scouts haven’t reported any sightings of British ships.

And according to Jefferson’s letter the ship that the trio were sent on would be arriving... today give or take, as the letter was written two weeks ago.

Martha set a plate of the dinner she made in front of him and smiled, “Who knows what they are feeding you in that blasted camp but you need to put on some weight while your here.”

**********

Lafayette exited the ship, with Peggy Schuyler on his arm. Angelica, thinking it would be less suspicious if each of the three men had a lady by their side.

Angelica was paired with Hercules, and Eliza with John, who was looking very guilty at the fact.

“Where are we going?” Peggy whispered to him. “My home, you’ll love my wife. Thomas Jefferson will meet us there. “

Peggy nodded. Lafayette kept his hat tilted downwards has he led the five others to his home, which wasn’t that far from the docks.

He sped up and knocked on the door to his own house.

After a few seconds a woman dressed very elegantly opened the door, “I’m sorry but if your here for my husband-“

“Adrienne.” Lafayette moved and pulled her into an embrace. They stayed liked that for a good five seconds before Adrienne pulled away and promptly slapped Lafayette.

“ **Your such an imbecile!** ”

“Adrienne-“

“ **No, we will talk later, but for now, I see you’ve brought guests**?”

Lafayette nodded, “John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, Margarita and Angelica Schuyler, and Eliza Hamilton.”

“Hamilton? Are you at all related to Alexander Hamilton?” Adrienne questioned.

Eliza’s head popped up, “Yes, I am his wife.”

Lafayette looked confused, “How do you know that, love.”

“A man arrived this morning, he told me of how you would arrive today, and explained your mission to rescue a man with the surname Hamilton... he also said about how you’d be bringing some comrades from the revolution, he didn’t mention three women.”

Angelica stepped forward, “I apologize if our unexpected arrival has harmed or bothered you in any way.”

She shook her head, “Nonsense, we have room to spare, plus it’ll be good to have some female company. Please, come inside, it’s freezing out here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Bold is Adrinnes words in French to Laf, in this AU she speaks English and French


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Alex was numb.

He couldn’t feel anything.

And he wanted to die.

Why couldn’t he just die! Everyone who loved him or ever cared about him was gone.

Alex couldn’t even bring himself to feel anger, or sadness.

The pistol was in an arms length away. And he remembered George loading it this morning. He could end himself right there. Right now.

But The King wouldnt like that. No, no, he wouldn’t. 

His notebook was in the box he slept in. The words didn’t come to him like they usually did.

King must have sensed his grief because he was being very kind. 

Frederick walked into the room, and grabbed a leash, hooking it to Alex’s collar. “Come on Pet, it’s time to go home. To the palace, we are in London.”

The king led him down the gangplank and into a carriage, and Alex didn’t hear all the shouts aimed at his direction for being “Rebel Scum”.

He just wanted to go home, he wanted to be with his family.

He wanted to die.

But the King wouldn’t allow that today, tomorrow, or the next day. It would take a while, but when the King finally Trusted Alex to not leave, he would act on it.

Dying was the only way to see everyone again.

*******

George was back at the base, writing letters to families that lost a son or relative in the war.

He hated this part of the job.

By now, every soldier went home, coming back in a few weeks to resume training and being on guard.

A knock sounded from his office door, “Come in.”

A short man walked inside, and was immediately recognized as Henry Laurens.

“Mr.Laurens-“

The man chuckled, “Sit down Washington, I didn’t come to discuss everything you did wrong in Yorktown, I came with a proposition.”

Washington sat and gestures for the Continental Congress President to do the same. “What is it Henry?”

The another man offered a smile, “Word goes around that there hasn’t been an attack on the colonies in weeks. That’s a universal sign of Defeat, or thinking about ending the war George.”

Washington nodded, “But for all we do know, if we win, who will lead?”

“That’s what I came to discuss, General, the people want You to lead.”

********

Hercules looked at Thomas, “We are going to London, and what’s the plan again?”

Jefferson smirked, “As an offering, Peggy and John will be posing as Indentured Servants. Hercules, most of the guards think that your still on their side, use that to your advantage. Angelica will be posing as my wife, she can utilize the Woman’s gossip. Lafayette and I will help loosen the Kings tounge, get him to sign the Treaty.”

Eliza looked at him, “What about me?”

“Alex would kill us if you were used to gain his freedom Eliza, so our plan is just to have you with Angelica to help utilize the Woman’s gossip. Plus if you gain the guards trust you’ll be able to wonder around the Palace at your own will, so maybe you have a chance to see Alex that way.”

John bit his lip, “How do we even know this will work.”

Lafayette glanced at him, “We don’t, but if we play our cards right, the odds are in our best interest.”


	7. Chapter 7

For the next week, the King wouldn’t let Alexander out of his sight.

He would be paraded around the castle and would be forced to follow the King everywhere. The guards seemed to know who he was, because they smirked and Alex could hear whispers of the “Generals Whore” or “Washington’s Slut”. Alex couldn’t fight back even though he wanted too because of the fear of the punishment that would follow.

Alexander woke up in his box in the Kings room to the King dashing around and making demands at people.

The king noticed him awake and smiled walking over, “Hello Pet, today is a very special day, we are gonna have visitors. “

Alex stayed silent, only looking at the King. 

“The visitors are those from France, sent to make sure a War between them and Spain doesn’t happen, peace, if you will. You’ll be coming with me, though you will not be seen. Ok pet? This is the first time you’ll be able to meet other Pets and servants, so don’t waste it.”

Alex nodded, any chance to change the numbness he was feeling is a chance he would take.

The king connected the Leash to the collar and gave it a little tug. “Follow me.”

The king led him to a room with no windows and nothing else inside. “You’ll stay here until I come back. Just remember, your mine, Pet, forever.”

****

Jefferson walked into the throne room with Angelica by his side, Lafayette and Eliza trailing behind him.

Thomas took a calming breath, and bowed low to the ground when trumpets blared and the King walked in.

He sat on his throne lazily and smirked, “Ah Guests! Jefferson, Marquis, I’m glad the Lord blessed you with a safe journey.”

Thomas cleared his throat, “I’m assuming you know why we are here?”

The King hummed, “There are many reasons for your coming here, but I have a guess. I see you’ve brought two others?”

Lafayette nodded, “Abigale Jefferson, and her sister, Elaine.”

The King nodded, his eyes lit with suspicion. “Charlotte will be glad for some female company,”

His highness motioned for a guard to step forward, ”This guard, James, will lead you too where you'll be sleeping tonight.”

*****

Hercules sat in a pub a little ways from the castle. Drinking Samuel Adams, and fake laughing at the other men’s jokes.

He dismissed himself and walked around the corner, and stopped dead as he overheard a conversation.

“-Well, I heard that the King has a new servant.”

“And it’s true. My brother says they parade him around like a slave on a colony farm. “

“Serves him right, probably supported putting those poor people in bondage. Now he’s one too.”

“Rebel scum. Speaking of the war, is something happening?”

“It’s all hush hush, some think that they are signing a treaty to end the war.”

The second voice scoffed, “Like that’ll happen soon.”

Hercules smirked and went the opposite direction.

Just they wait.

****

Peggy balanced a silver platter filled with food. John beside her also carrying some food.

“Where are we supposed to bring this again?”

Peggy had to refrain herself from kicking him, “We have to bring this too the Kings private quarters.”

“Yay I get to know where I can kill the bastard in his sleep.” 

Peggy really did kick him this time.

They walked in silence up a staircase and knocked on a large wooden door. 

It was flung open and a man, without a word, took the trays from their hands. 

The two stood their awkwardly waiting for the man to come back. 

He did after the longest five minutes of Peggy’s life.

“The girl will be sent down to the Holding Room, you.” He pointed a finger at John, “Are going to go get the Tea and bring it to the Gardens, where the Queen and Hed company will be waiting.”

John nodded and turned away going back down the stairs, muttering about stupid RedCoats.

The man looked at Peggy, “Down the Stairs at he bottom, there should be a long hallway. Follow it and the door at the very end is where you’ll be until another relieves you from dealing with him.”

Peggy curtsied slightly before practically running down the stairs, that man was creepy. 

She practically ran down the hall and turned the door knob.

She was created with the sight of a familiar person...

Alexander.


	8. Chapter 8

Jefferson rolled his eyes behind Frederick’s back as he was led through the maze-like hallways of the palace.

Lafayette kept glancing between the King, the wall, and Jefferson.

The King stopped and gestured into a room, “Go on, we can discuss details of our agreement.” 

Lafayette waked in first into the room. It had no windows and one candle illuminating it. Three chairs were inside, and Lafayette took the middle. Jefferson sat across from the King, pulling out a piece of paper.

“The Colonies want freedom from your rule.” Thomas started. “And by my assumption, you don’t want to fight a war with Spain and France, who are both very powerful, and supporting the colonies. You need to keep your power, drawing out now would be the only way to succeed in that.”

Frederick eyed him, “But I want to colonies, anyway we can work around that?”

“Sadly not, my lord. Taking the colonies would most likely lead to your death, and your countries decline. “ Lafayette looked at the King, knowing they had nothing to offer to help negotiate. 

The King hummed, “I’ll think it over. We’ll meet back here in a weeks time, you and your wives and company are welcome too explore. I have to get back to my pet thank you very much. “ he got up and briskly walked out the room.

Thomas’s eyes met Lafayette’s, “Your Alexander may not have a week.” 

*************

Alex looked up when the door opened, dreading the sight of the King.

His face remained blank as she closed the door behind her and ran over to him, kneeling down and using one hand too touch his face.

“Alex, It’s me.”

He stayed silent.

“Peggy, Alex, it’s me Peggy. I’m here to help you. I’m with John, and Laf, and Hercules. Eliza and Angelica are here too.”

Alexander blinked and pulled away from her. “Your dead.” His voice came out hoarse and quiet from disuse.

She shook her head, eyes widening in something along the lines of anger. “No, we’re not.”

“How do I know your not just a figment of my thoughts? A hallucination conjured up in my head to torture more then the King could ever.”

“Then why am I shown and not Eliza or John? Or even Angelica and Phillip? My point is Alex, were alive and we are here for you. Washington sent us.” She reached up and took off a ribbon that was holding her hair up. It fell onto her shoulders and held it out too Alex. “It’s from my original dress, you know, classic yellow? The one Angelica said was “tacky”?”

Alexander’s hands shook as he took it. “Peggy?”

She smiled, “Yeah Alex, it’s me.”

“How long will I be here?” His voice was barley above a whisper and he flinched slightly when Peggy’s arm reached out.

She quickly drew it back and her jaw tightened in anger, “Not much longer.”

Before either of them could speak again, the door flung open and the King was revealed. 

******

John cursed as he almost dropped a tray with the Queens tea. He was a southerner, they weren’t known for being dainty. 

To be fair he probably tripped and dropped things in his life than he spoke words to his son.

That made him internally cringe, they were supposed to be in England, maybe he could visit and offer to take them back too America.

He walked too the gardens, and gently set the tea tray on a table where Eliza, Angelica, and Queen Charlotte were sitting. After ignoring Eliza’s glance, he turned and went around a corner where he could still hear their conversation.

“- I do think both of you look very beautiful today, I’m guessing it’s all natural since you just got off a very long carriage ride.”

“Thank you my Queen, you dress is one of the most finest I’ve seen.” Angelicas tone was sweet and innocent, but anyone who knew her could tell it was an act.

“Oh Dear, don't call me ‘Queen’. Charlotte will suffice. Elaine dear, you’ve been awfully quiet, are you married?”

Total silence for five seconds before Eliza could be heard taking a breath, “Yes, but he was daft. He thought that the Colonies would bring him wealth, leaving me in France to go there. Soon I heard through sailors passing by that he is now a Prisoner of War... but I am completely loyal to the King, as the colonies rebellion will just cause more bloodshed then necessary.”

Charlotte hummed, “I’m very sorry to hear that, Elaine. I try to stay out of my husbands politics, tend to what I am supposed to.”

Biting down of his lip was the only thing John could do to keep from laughing at the mentally image of Angelica’s face. 

********

Hercules wondered through the streets of England. Most buildings were shops, with apartments on top, and he was looking for a specific one owned by Martha Laurens.

She was a dress maker specializing in the newest fashion, being rumored to make the Queens dresses. 

He stopped in front of the shop, and knocked on the door.

A woman with brown hair pulled up into a bun cracked open the door. “I’m sorry, Sir. But we are closed-“

“John Laurens.” Hercules interrupted.

Without a word she opened the door fully, “Come in.”


	9. Chapter 9

Alex’s eyes widened in fear when the King stepped in, the door slamming shut behind him.

His hands trembled as they clutched the small Yellow ribbon even tighter.

What if he heard me? What punishment would follow? What if Peggy-

“Was he quiet, my dear?”

Peggy nodded skeptically, “Very, hasn’t said a word, my lord.”

“Very well, be gone to your duties. I think Sirs Jefferson And Lafayette require your assistance as the other is helping out the Garden Tea. “

Alex watched as Peggy nodded sharply and curtsied, before scurrying out the room throwing him a small smile over her shoulder.

 

********

Jefferson looked Lafayette. “We have nothing to give him in return.”

Lafayette nodded slightly, “But we have the firepower. 

Thomas frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You really didn’t think Washington was only sending three soldiers did you?”

*********

Angelica played along with the Queen. She was pretty nice actually, and seemed oblivious to what was going on in the colonies. 

She could hear John shuffling slightly behind the bushes and she had to refrain from kicking him. 

Angelica cringed as Eliza, or Elaine, explained Alexander’s absence. But she had to admit, it was a pretty good and convincing story. She herself would have a hard time not believing it, if she didn’t already know what the true story was.

Angelica nodded to the Queens words, “Politics are a waste of time.”

Charlotte nodded, “Why would you spend all your time fighting when you could be just doing something else for pleasure and fun? Tell me dears, do you enjoy sewing and fashion? You seemed to like my dress.”

Angelica nodded, “Oh London is the best place to get the newest fashions, as they originate here. “

“And your dress looks fantastic. “ Eliza added.

Charlotte seemed to consider their statements, “How about we go dress shopping? I need a new one for the annual Ball coming up anyway.”

*******

Washington watched his troops enter the ship. 

They knew the plan. Get into the Ballroom, take out the guards, and corner the King into giving them everything they want. 

Henry Laurens frowned, ”Do you think this will work General?”

Washington nodded. ”Since I'm going, of course it will. We have to have hope. Tell Nox to keep it under control, with luck, well be back before next Summer.”

********

Hercules sipped his tea as the woman in front of him paced. ”How do you know John?”

”Miss, I'm a Son of Liberty too, John is one of my best friends, and one of the best men, I have ever met.”

She squinted as if she couldn’t believe his words. “And why are you here?”

“Because John and I are under a rescue mission and we are going to win the war. I was told he wanted to bring you and your son back too America when it’s free.”

She nodded curtly, “Of course. But why isn’t he here now?”

“Because I guess he’s trying to negotiate the Kings terms. We need more spies. And the ball coming up is when we intend to strike.”


	10. Chapter 10

Alex trembled as the King’s arms wrapped around him. 

“Why are you shaking pet? Did the new servant have anything to do with it?”

Alex frantically shook his head. 

He couldn’t have Peggy getting in trouble.

“Ok... speak.”

Alex bit his lip. Figure out something to say, Hamilton. “I-I missed you”

The King seemed delighted at that. “Oh but I’m here now, Pet. How about we spend the afternoon together?”

That was the last thing Alex wanted, but he couldn’t stop the King from leading him up a winding staircase and into his chambers. 

The King smiled and sat on his bed, patting the spot next to him. 

Alex hesitantly climbed onto the bed and sat down on the opposite side of the King.

“Pet...” king growled warningly. 

But Peggy’s visit relit the raging fire inside Alexander. His defiance and hope swirled inside him as he used all his energy to force a glare at the King.

He watched as Frederick sighed and stood. 

“I guess you haven’t learned your lesson after all.”

*****

Eliza followed the maid too her and Angelica’s rooms.

Apparently Angelica was supposed to be in the same room as Jefferson, but they were gong to switch so it was her and her older sister.

Guilt swelled in her chest when she thought about Phillip, and leaving him so young with her mother. 

But Alex completed her. 

And her child wasn’t going to be raised with only one parent. She wanted Alex in his life.

And if this was the way to do it, then she can stand missing her son for a few months.

******

Lafayette sighed and leaned against the doorframe. “George has sent his troops. We don’t know when they’ll arrive, but I’ll need an excuse for me to be gone to see them.”

Jefferson paced his small room. “They can arrive at night, and we can sneak them into the castle, and we’ll turn George in.”

Lafayette did a double take. “Pardon?”

“Well turn him in.”

“Why?”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Because if we do so on the night of the party, then it’ll be a good enough distraction for our troops to sneak in. Laurens and Yourself can get Alex out of there in the chaos, and get to safety at Martha Lauren’s house. It’ll be Peggy, Angelica, and Eliza’s job to get the Queen into a locked room for extra leverage.”

“What about the King?”

“Well put him in the same room as his wife. Then bring in people to negotiate.”

“That plan won’t work.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow, “But it’s the only plan we got.”

****

Washington paced in the Captain Quarters.

Sure, he wasn’t the Captain, but the Captain gave Washington his room and said he’d take a below deck office.

George sighed. He had to get Alexander back.

Bring him back to the country that the young man worked so hard to make free.

Martha told him to offer their mansion on their plantation, to help everyone.

He’d force them to take it.

That way, Alex can recover surrounded by those who cared for him.

Plus the added benefit of Jefferson being there for Secretary of State.

******

If Hercules has to admit anything, it was that John had a cute kid.

The hyper five year old was excited to have a visitor, showing Hercules every possession he had, even holding a ceramic expensive looking white horse figure.

“This was given to me by my Dad, you know, before he went away.”

Hercules frowned, “Went away?”

“You know Sir, to fight in the war against us.”

Hercules stifled a sigh, “Mathew, your father takes about you a lot.”

The boys brown eyes that look so much like Johns, “you know him, Mr.Mulligan?”

“Yes I do, and he’s coming to visit soon.”


	11. Chapter 11

The King walked over to Alex, calm and silent.

That meant he was mad. Enraged. 

Somehow, Alex couldn’t find it in him to care. If the King killed him, it would be welcomed.

If he didn’t, then he’d still never meet Betsy, or John, or anyone else again. There was just no way.

Frederick grabbed his arm and Alexander ripped his arm away and stumbled backwards, into the wooden wardrobe.

King sighed. “I didn’t want to do this too you, as you are still my pet. And I do care about you, but, I’m sorry Alexander. I can’t have you distracted by anything or anyone else but me.”

Frederick grabbed Alexander’s right wrist and started practically dragging him across the room. 

Alex tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. He didn’t have the strength to try and pry his fingers off of his too small wrist, and just trying would get him into even more trouble.

If he wanted to rebel, then he’d wait his chance. Doing so now would result in more punishment, which can’t be tolerated. 

No, he’s supposed to be strong. He couldn’t do this, with freedom on the horizon.

He broke out of his daze when his hand was pressed against a wooden table.

The King grabbed a small mallet, off of it and tossed it up with his free hand, only to catch it again.

“I’m so sorry, Pet, but you have to learn.”

Without another word, he slammed the mallet onto Alex’s dominate hand.

******

Peggy almost dropped her platter when screams echoed down the staircase and into the hall she was in.

The guards lining the walls seemed unfazed, one even stepping out and steady her.

“Are you alright miss?”

Peggy nodddd, plastering a shaky smile on her face. “Of course, sir, may I be so bold and ask what was that?”

The Red-Coat shrugged. “It was the Kings pet madame.”

Peggy paled . 

Oh god, Eliza. Her room wasn’t far from here, if She could hear it, from a floor down...

“T-thank you sir.”

The Redcoat tipped his hat, “Anytime Madame, and its Officer Johnson to a pretty lady such as yourself. I can take the platter to the kitchens, after all, isn’t that where you were heading?”

Peggy nodded and curtsied. The soldier took the platter and started walking the opposite direction.

Peggy started running up the stairs and towards her sisters’ rooms.

****

Angelica was sitting on her bed with Eliza next to her. 

Lafayette was in a chair while Jefferson was reading ‘McBeth’.

John opened the door and closed it softly. Without a word he slid down against the wall, sitting on the floor. 

Lafayette smirked slightly, “Long day of serving the enemy, Mon Ami?”

“They are all idiots, all of them. And shut up you large Baguette.” 

The screams startled them all.

Lafayette fell out of his chair and John stood up, on guard. 

Angelica cringed, the noise was so shrill and the person sounded like this was the worst pain they’ve ever experienced.

Which it probably was.

“What the hell-“ 

Peggy barged through the door and fell onto the ground, panting from the run.

“Peggy! Are you alright?”

“Alexander.” 

Angelica whipped around at her sister, “No, it can’t be-“

“Yes.” Thomas said grimly. “The King is torturing him.”

Eliza ran from the room and Angelica followed, she would try and give some comfort to her sister.

*****

John stood up, and lounged for the door. 

Peggy just had enough time to scurry out of the way before Lafayette tackled John to the ground.

“John! You can’t-“

“The hell I can’t, Laf. Get off of me!”

Lafayette looked at Thomas, silently asking for help.

But John stopped struggling, a miserable expression on his face. “What can we do?”

Lafayette sighed and stood up, helping John to his feet, wary Incase the South Carolinian decided to tear the King to shreds himself. “We can wait, for George to get here.”

******

Hercules waved goodbye to Mathew. 

The child frowned, “are you coming back, sir?”

“Manners, Mathew!” Martha hissed.

Hercules couldn’t hide a smile, “Yes, and next time, it’ll be with your Dad and a few other friends of mine.”

*****

Six soldiers stood in a row, selected to be the best of the best.

Just behind the ‘Revolutionary Set’.

“The mission is simple, cause a distraction. Bennett, Gray, and Montgomery, I’m relying on you for that.”

The three soldiers on the left stood up straighter at the direct command.

“Adams and Morgan, your with me and get the King to a select room on the third floor. His wife will be there waiting. After that, guard us. We will get what we want. Only three people are allowed in or out; Thomas Jefferson, Marquis de Lafayette, and myself. Do not kill the King, understood?”

“Yes Sir.” The two soldiers said in unison.

Washington turned to the last one. “Burr, your job is to assist Laurens in getting what we need out. The rest of the men on this ship are either getting off because their family is here, or on standby in case we need them.”

Burr nodded slightly, “Sir? If I may ask, you haven’t told us what is so precious in the palace and what the British took from us at Yorktown.”

George sighed, “The British took something very valuable to me, Aaron. You’ll see when we get back on this ship. “

Aaron nodded, “Yes Sir.”

*****

Eliza choked back on a sob as Angelica’s arms wrapped around her.

“H-he’s been through so much! W-why c-can’t he get a break?”

Angelica sighed and held her sister tighter. “I don’t know.”

Eliza pulled away, tears on her face as she whipped them away. “Can you answer a question truthfully?”

“Of course, Lizzie.”

“Do you think he’ll ever recover from this?”


	12. Chapter 12

The sickening crack of fingers and bones being smashed was not heard over Alex’s screams from the pain.

Once the King finally stopped, Alexander sobbed. He didn’t think this could get any worse. 

He was proven wrong when the King picked up one of the journals he was given to write in and flicked through the pages.

‘Oh god’, Alex thought. The journal was filled of unfinished pieces of poetry, which isn’t that bad.

Except it also contained small entries and letters he couldn’t send to everyone he loved. 

John. Eliza. Angelica. Hercules. Laf. George.

The King read through them and walked over, throwing the journal in the fire place. “You won’t have a need for that, as writing is out of question. Now, I’m going to say this once, Alexander. You are a Pet. A slave. A lapdog who is supposed to be compliant and totally dependent on its master. Now, I don’t expect you to speak unless I’ve specifically asked for your response. You will see no one, except me, I’m the only person who cares for you, Pet. Washington was glad to give you up, and your wife is probably already remarried to a rich gentleman who can support her and give her everything that you couldn’t. Remember, you are easily disposable. Everyone leaves you in the end. But I won’t. Because I care about you Alex. Understand?” The speech started off as something pulled from a moment of anger, then ended in a soft, caring, tone.

Alex nodded, he did. Everything the King said was true.

“Say it, Say that your mine, will always be mine, and never someone else’s. Go on, Pet.”

Alex but his lip, tears stinging his eyes. “I-I’m Your’s , and only yours. I-I’m o-only a p-pet. Disposable.”

And he believed it.

***

Angelica sighed. “I don’t think he’ll ever be the same, but every wound can heal with time Liza. He is still the man you love, and he still undoubtedly loves you, and you can help him get better.”

Eliza nodded, and they stayed like that. Angelica holding Eliza while they listened to the screams.

After the longest three minutes of Angelica’s life, the screams slowly ceased.

“What will we do Angelica?”

“Right now we will go back in there and discuss further events with the men.”

***  
John was curled up on his side, he tried not to focus on Alexander but his attempt was futile.

Once the screams died down John heard Jefferson pacing. “Will you sit down Thomas?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I had a deal with Washington, if we didn’t hear from him in at least two days, we are supposed to just go ahead without backup.”

Lafayette frowned, “He will be coming though.”

John snorted, “At this point I’d rather take my chances having no back up then letting Alex live another second in this palace.”

Lafayette nodded, “I think we all could agree to that, John.”

The door opened and Eliza and Angelica stepped in, closing it softly behind her. “ What will we do next?” Eliza fidgeted with her dress sleeve. 

“ If we don’t hear from Washington within five days then we’ll get Alex out. About a week from now is when the next ship to the Colonies is leaving. We can buy a passage and leave at dawn.”

Peggy took Eliza’s hand, “But what would we do after we get back to America.”

Lafayette thought for a moment. “I think Washington offered his mansion in Virginia for us to help Alex heal. Martha mentioned to me how George has a soft spot for his favorite aid.”

“Then Angelica and I will return to New York to get Phillip, as Eliza will stay with Alex.”

“I’m staying with him too.” John commanded.

“And no one will stop you, Mon Ami.”

“Meanwhile I’ll be in Monticello, so I really shouldn’t be in this conversation.”

***

He could see the storm in front of them. The black clouds providing a difference from the ever blue sky.

The waters were so rough and Washington couldn’t help but doubt the chances of the ship not sinking if they went into it.

The captain tapped George’s shoulder, “Sir? I’m sorry but we have to turn around. I know your mission is important, but one life can’t stand in the way of the safety of my crew and this ship. Surely you can understand?”

George nodded hesitantly. He wanted to scream at this man to no, don’t turn around, but trudge forward. But the logical side of his brain out rules his impulses.

He could only hope Jefferson carried on his part of the agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes because I don't edit my own work XD.


	13. Chapter 13

A lot can happen in three days.

Like, for example, how dependent Alex became on King. Not that he wanted to be per se, but the fewer things to do with his broken hand the better. 

On the First Day, King made him repeat the same phrase. Over, and over, and over again.

Until Alex couldn’t help believe it fully.

On the Second Day, it was full of punishment. He knew this was his Master’s way of releasing anger and frustration, so he didn’t complain until a hard kick to the ribs and he instinctively put his hand out to stop him from falling.

The impact put pressure on his already broken hand and Alex choked back a sob. 

The pain didn’t stop, and Alex knew he deserved it.

On the third day, a man came in and set his hand so the bones could heal correctly. 

The pain was unbearable, but yet Alex didn’t make a sound. The doctor person looked at Frederick, “The tremor in his hands is from nerve damage my lord. He may never wright or gain full control again, without proper therapy of course.”

The King disregarded it, “The thing won’t need full use.” 

Alex bit his lip. The King was right, he was only an object that could be thrown away at any point. 

Today was the fourth day. Master said that he could come too a negotiation meeting, since he was a good pet.

Alex’s heart lurched at the idea of knowing what was going on outside of the prison walls of the palace. He also felt immediately guilty because he should only be worried about Master.

***

Charlotte giggled as Martha Laurens brought out pre-made dresses for the Queen.

Angelica had to admit how they were beautiful. ”those look splendid Miss Laurens!”

Martha blushed, ”Call me Martha, Abigail.”

Charlotte hummed as she flipped through some dresses. “Do you think they could get fitted for a dress Martha?” 

Martha nodded, “Miss Elaine, why don’t you come with me and I’ll get your measurements?”

Eliza nodded and followed Martha. She closed the door behind her and looked at Johns wife.

“So what is the plan?” Martha spoke in a hushed whisper, and Eliza guesses it was to make sure no one heard. 

“John, Hercules, and Lafayette are going to get Alex out tomorrow. Then we’ll be off twords the harbor.”

Martha frowned, “You said “We’ll”, that’s implying that I’ll go.”

Eliza smiled slightly, ”John wants you to come to America, you and Mathew. We are going to be staying at the Washington Mansion in New York for a while. As Jefferson is going to help with the government, and it is the hub of activity even now. Lafayette will just be there until full peace is signed between French and England, and Hercules will probably start up his tailoring shop.”

Martha seemed to consider this. “I’ll come, and don’t worry about your fee on the ships back too New York, I’ll handle it.”

***

Lafayette sat down by Jefferson at the small, round wooden table. The room was secluded from others perfect for negotiations. 

When the King walked in, he was holding a leash. Lafayette had to grip the table when he saw Alex was the one attached too it. 

Jefferson glanced at the malnourished Alexander, he didn’t look too good. His hair was pulled up, and his white shirt was torn in several places. 

The King waved his hand, “Don’t mind the pet, it will be quiet.”

Lafayette was suddenly glad that they refused John to come into the negotiations, as the Frenchman didn’t know how the South Carolinian would handle this. 

Probably punch his Highness, Lafayette decided. 

Jefferson cleared his throat, obviously making a point to not look at Alexander, who had sat down beside the King. “Alright, we think we have an offer that you can’t refuse.”

***

Alex listened to the whole conversation. 

To say he was a little hurt that they didn’t mention him in the negotiations was one thing, but he knew, logically, that there were others.

By the way Laf looked at him when he was lead into the room, Alex knew he was disgusted.

Who that disgust was aimed at, Alex didn’t know.

“Okay so if you repeal the-“

Frederick tapped his foot impatiently. “I thought you already knew that there is no peaceful resolution to this, Thomas.”

Jefferson’s face was kept blank, “ We have a treaty. You get to keep your soldiers, and your country, but we’re independent.”

The King sighed and waved his hand, “I’ll think of it later.”

***

John was mad to say the least. Jefferson was retelling what was went on at the meeting.

“But it doesn’t matter! We’re getting Alex out anyways.”

Lafayette sighed, “Mom Ami, we need to wait.”

“No. We are not waiting. I’m doing this, Tomorrow night. The ship leaves the day after at dawn. It’ll give us enough time to-“

Lafayette nodded. “Ok, but we are going to France immediately after. We’ll be safe there. None of this waiting a day to take a ship to America.”


	14. Chapter 14

Alex felt the King pull him into his chest. He was used too the affectionate embraces or actions made by Frederick.

“Ah Alexander, I have a gift for you.” The King held some long pieces of parchment in delicate hands. “It was very hard to get a hold of, but I have my sources.”

Alexander’s hands trembled as he took the first paw of parchment. “T-this is Hamlet.”

“A fan of Shakespeare are we? You’ve barley read the first few lines, and yet you know which one it is.”

“I liked Macbeth.” Alex admitted quietly. He felt the beginnings of sadness at reading another play. He remembered how Angelica also read Macbeth and they bonded like brother and sister over the mutual love of the tragedy, and now that small secret felt exposed.

Another thing that was ruined in the sake of the King. 

A guard knocked on the door and King immediately stood up. “Is it that time already?”

“Afraid so my lord. Then you have an evening planned with miss Charlotte.” Answered a voice behind the heavy wooden door.

Frederick nodded, and motioned Alexander too come to him. Alex got up and walked over too the King.

Frederick slipped a leash to the clasp on the back of the collar and tied to the wooden bedpost. “I’ll be back much later, after I’m done spending time with my wife.”

***  
Hercules helped Martha pack her bags and load them onto the carriage. They had three carriages in total. One for Martha, Mathew, John, and Peggy. 

The second would hold Thomas, Lafayette, and himself. As well as most, however small amount, of luggage.

The last was for Alex, Eliza, and Angelica. Hercules reasoned that since Alexander was mostly confronted with the King, it would be better to have people he knows and trusts in the same carriage as him.

They set off as soon as he signs the treaty, and John had his full of avenging Alex.

***

John walked swiftly up the stairs towards the King’s bedroom. He saw Frederick coming down and bowed. “My Lord, there is a visitor for you. They say it’s urgent, and that it is classified. They’d rather see you alone, without the company of your guards.”

Frederick nodded sharply, “This better be good.” 

John led him down the stairs and towards one of the meeting rooms, standing beside the door with his head bowed. 

Frederick didn’t hesitate to dismiss the guards lining the walls, saying that they could go to the front of the palace to do their job. “Go. I’ll be in here.”

Without another word, Frederick walked into the room.

***

Jefferson aimed his pistol at the King. “Sit down Frederick, and I won’t be a murderer.”

Frederick sat down with his palms facing towards them. “What is the meaning of this?”

***  
Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy were in position. The Queen would be walking down any minute and they would usher her to a negotiation room, saying that she needed too come along. 

Honestly, Peggy didn’t know if it would work. But it was the best plan they had.


	15. Chapter 15

Angelica stepped out as Queen Charlotte cane walking down the hall. “Charlotte! We were sent to lead you twords where the King wants you.”

Charlotte frowned, “Really? Usually a guard or a maid is sent.”

Peggy curtsied. “Miss, I thought you’d take the word of your friends I’ve mine when you don’t even know me. I’m sorry if I over stepped my boundaries.”

“ Nonsense girl. You did what you thought was right. How about we go see this surprise, hmm?”

***

John nodded and opened the door for Charlotte as Angelica pushed her inside. He closed the door and looked at the girls. “Peggy, Angelica, Eliza, get to the chariots Hercules has. Martha and Mathew are already with him.”

Eliza narrowed her eyes, “I’m getting Alex.”

John shook his head, “If you want to help Alexander you’ll get in the carriage and be ready to leave at a moments notice. Lafayette and Jefferson will probably be there before Alex and I. Go.”

Eliza look liked she wanted to protest but Angelica and Peggy grabbed each an arm and speed walked towards the exit.

***

Angelica smiled and tried to make everything look natural by chatting lightly to her sisters. 

The guards at the door blinked at the three women. “I’m sorry Ladies, but what are you doing here?”

Angelica smiled, “Our stay has sadly come to an end. We were told our carriages have arrived.”

The guard nodded and stepped aside to show Hercules Mulligan. “Ladies.”

“Mister Mulligan, a pleasure as always. Our bags are upstairs, may you fetch them for us?” He seemed to get the point from Eliza’s comment, because he quickly nodded and left to go the rooms he was shown from their first day in London.

Peggy got into a carriage, the last of the two to be exact, where Martha and Mathew were.

Angelica helped Eliza into another one, where Alex would be put with them.

***

Charlotte was held tightly in Fredericks arms. “So is this your plan? Hold my wife and I hostage in our own home?”

Jefferson shrugged, “Only until you sign this and we get the signal. Anyways, no guards are near to hear us or eavesdrop. Sign the treaty, and the colonies have our freedom, and you walk away with your lives.”

“Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness can’t be the reason your here.” Frederick hissed.

Lafayette blinked, “For Jefferson? It’s those ideals, but for me? I’m heat for a man that’s ten times the worth you’ll ever be, his name is Alexander Hamilton.”

***

After watching the girls walk away, John used the servants stairs to get to the Kings room.

Trying to be as discreet as he could, opening the wooden door, and practically bursting into the room.

His eyes landed on a figure leashed to the bedpost “Alex!”

“...J-John?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hurriedly written so I'm sorry


	16. Chapter Sixteen

John ran down the stairs, anger feeling his movements.

When he finally stopped, he was in front of the conference room. He through the door open and stepped inside.

Thomas was rolling up the the piece of parchment and jumped back when John barged in. “I’m guessing it’s time, Laurens?”

John nodded, “Get to the carriages, I’m dealing with him.”

Lafayette kept his eyes on the King and Queen. “Mon Ami, we can’t fight him. “

John didn’t listen as he pushed past Lafayette and punched Frederick in the jaw. Charlotte gasped and King seemed shocked “Your lucky I have someone to stop me from doing worse you heartless bastard.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, “Let’s go hotshot.”

As they exited Laf pushed a bar through the two loops, effectively locking the door from the outside.

“Let’s go.”

The three men sped walked towards the front of the castle when Jefferson pulled out a glass flask with a clear liquid in it.

John frowned, “What is that?”

“This my fellow southerner, is a liquid of my own creation.” Thomas smirked, “To make it simple, it’s poison, if you will.”

***

Eliza fidgeted with the hem of her dress. She was waiting for Alex, quite impatiently.

But then again, who wouldn’t be impatient?

The carriage door was freaked open and Eliza got a full view of Hercules and him carrying Alex bridal style.

Angelica pounced forward and helped Hercules maneuver Alex so he was laying down.

His eyes were closed and Eliza glanced at Hercules, who shook his head. “He’s unconscious. We are leaving as soon as Jefferson and Lafayette can drag John away from throttling the King.”

Angelica nodded, “Who’s our drivers?”

“Some fellow Sons of Liberty, Revere, Otis, and Henry to be exact.”

Hercules looked over his shoulder and Eliza could hear the slam of carriage doors. He nodded to the sisters and closed the door.

A small voice whispered, “Angelica? B-Betsy?”

***

John sat down and sighed. “Is no one going to mention how easy that seemed? No? Ok so I will, it seemed almost too easy.”

Lafayette smiled, “We will take our luck as it comes, to be fair, we could use a little more.”


	17. Chapter 17

As the carriages set off, Eliza and Angelica looked at Alex.

Eliza knelt down and instantly toon her husbands not injured hand in hers, “Alex, it’s me. Your safe, he’s not here.”

Alexander pulled away from Eliza and used the hand that was in hers to brush away some stray hairs. ”Eliza...” his voice was barely above a whisper.

She nodded, tears threatening to spill, ”Yes its me.”

Silence envelopes them, and Angelica was watching the two with a small smile. She didn't dare interrupt their reunion though.

***

John traded places with Peggy so she could get some done time with is family.

When he stepped in and closed the door, all three of the carriages set off. Mathew was sitting by Martha, blinking as if he was unimpressed. 

”John? Anything you want to say?”

John shook his head, ”Please Martha, can we fight another time? We have a whole month of being stuck on a ship after this, just not in front of him.”

Martha nodded and smiled slightly as she prompted Mathew to speak.

Mathew huffed, ”Im old enough to hear you guys talk.”

John chuckled, “I don’t know if you’ll believe me, but I did remember you.”

Mathew frowned and held up the sloppy yarn knitting he was working on, “Miss Peggy taught me.”

***

Frederick was enraged beyond belief. 

Charlotte looked fretful, “How about we wait until after dinner to tell the guards? Please my lord, give it a time too calm down at least.”

Frederick sighed and nodded, “Your right, as always, my love. “

Without another word, they are the food brought up by a guard. Which had a touch of poison for seasoning.


	18. Epilogue

Eliza held onto Alex for most of the carriage ride, and the only time Angelica left was so John could take her place.

They would tell him stories of different things. How they won the war, who’s alive, politics, ect.

Anything to take his mind off of what happened in the two months he was with the King.

***  
no one could doubt that Alex got remarkably better. He didn’t talk of the months that he was hostage, nor did he talk a lot at all in general. In fact, he didn’t speak unless prompted. 

But he smiled a lot more, so everyone counted that a plus.

***  
Eliza was always there. 

When Alex would wake up from sleep due to a nightmare, she was there, holding his hand and talking him down from a panic attack.

She was there on Alexander’s “off” days when he was completely silent and seemed to remember all of the events during those months in one wave of emotions.

And most importantly, she was there for every moment in between. 

***

Angelica would read out excerpts from Shakespeare’s when she was with Alex.

Alex was thankful he had something to listen too.

Peggy would sing. Despite her not believing a he could, Alex found her simple church songs enjoyable to listen too. She would also draw out scenes as they passed by them in the carriage. It would be on simple parchment, but a picture was worth a thousand words.

***

John, Hercules, and Lafayette wouldn’t treat him as if he was glass. Something Alex was grateful for. 

Listening to them speak was calming.

Hercules had a booming voice, but instead of the sharp edges Mas- no, Fredrick, had, his was gentle and soft. He would talk on hours upon hours of his shop and just little events and stories.

Lafayette’s French provided a calming difference from the strict and harsh syllables of what was usually spoken around him. He would speak in French most of the time around Alex, while occasionally switching to English every now and then when French didn’t have a direct translation.

John had a southern accent, and when he was excited, would slip into it subconsciously. Alex found it adorable how his face would turn bright red when someone would call out how he said “Ya’ll.”

The three in the same room as Alex would consist of constant chatter. Hercules, Laf, and John would carry on a conversation, even if he didn’t contribute.

***

Martha and Thomas even came to see him once or twice. 

Martha would give him a quill, and make him do exercises and write with his now, somewhat healed, hand. Her patience was a god send, and before the ship to Virginia landed, Alex could write out full sentences no problem. Just not as neat as before but Martha assured him that it would come back with him in time. 

But she also said that the tremble May never stop, only time would tell.

Surprisingly, Thomas was the one Alex talked the most without prompt with.

What didn’t surprise everyone was how those words were mostly in the form of well thought out political arguments.

***

When they landed, Washington was the first thing they saw. The General was on a white stallion, and some of the soldiers were standing in line behind him. Phillip Schuyler was by Washington, still mad as he knew where his daughters went. Cathrine Schuyler and Martha Washington stood beside each other, each woman taking turns holding baby Phillip. 

Phillip Schuyler rushed forward and took in Alexander’s condition, eyes narrowed as Alex didn’t meet his eyes. “Good to have you back, Alexander.”

Alex looked up and offered a smile, “Good to be back, Sir.”

Phillip shook his head, “How many times do I have to ask you to call me Phillip?”

“As many times as I would have to ask you to call me Alex.”

George dismounted and all chatter ceased around them. Eliza smiled sadly when she heard John, Hercules, and Lafayette shuffle behind her and stand a little straighter, her husband doing the same.

“At ease soldiers, after all, you deserve a break.” George looked Alex the whole time speaking, noticing how he relaxed slightly. “Son,”

“Mr.President.”

George laughed, “I’m not president yet.”

“But you will be, as no one would vote for Adams”

George smiled, “I trust you still know how to ride, Son? My wife wishes some catch up time with the women, so I have a carriage waiting for them. But other then that, I have a few horses on standby for your arrival.”

“It would be an honor to ride at your side once again, sir.”

***

Alex never felt so free as too when he was on the back of his own horse, riding top speed with John racing alongside him. George and the others gave up a long time ago with stopping both of them.

***  
When they arrived at the mansion, George clapped him on the back. “Well done, and you killed the King too.” 

Alexander’s eyes widened and he looked between John and the others, not knowing who did it.

Thomas shrugged, “My apologies , your excellency. It wasn’t my fault the Servants can’t tell the difference between poison and seasoning.”

***

The first time he held Phillip, it was with trembling hands. “My son,” he whispered. He felt pride swell in his chest. 

He would do whatever it would take, he would make the world safe and sound for him. 

And even for the future ones, should Eliza would want more. 

***

Alexander remembered clearly when he was called into Washington’s office. 

“What do you need, Sir?”

“Son, as it may seem, I am going to be president. But, such a title can’t be ran alone, as that would be too much power.”

“Treasury or State, Sir?”

George smiled, “Treasury.”

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! And I hope this was satisfactory ending to this book.
> 
> Now, the people have voted, and my next AU will be...
> 
> A modern foster care alter net universe!
> 
> Despite how cliche it is, I’m guessing all of you like it.


End file.
